Sleepy
by Referee
Summary: IkexMarth oneshot. XD Oh, what Ike does in his sleep.


Just a short little drabble I wrote when I was working on "One." I got distracted by the fact that whenever I share a bed with my sister, the sheets always end up on my head. Umm, don't ask. I get my inspiration from the weirdest places. o no;;  
In any case, hope you guys enjoy this little thing and it keeps you placated for the next chapter of "One." :D

* * *

All was quiet and dark in the prince's bedroom. There was only a soft glow coming from behind his curtains signaling the sun dipping below the horizon, soon to leave him in total darkness. This was completely fine by him, of course, because he wanted to go to sleep. Marth was sprawled comfortably under his pale blue sheets, with the side of his face resting on the matching pillow. His eyes were lazily drifting closed, until after a few minutes of fighting with his eyelids, they finally drooped shut.

He wasn't asleep for more than three minutes when a large groan woke him up from his peaceful rest with widened eyes and an expression of panic on his features. What on earth was that noise? Was there some sort of large animal hidden away under his floorboards somewhere?

He lifted his head only to find that what he had originally thought was an elephant was, in fact, his roomate Ike. He looked up to the bunk above him in annoyance, wishing he could singe it off from his own bed. This happened _every night. _He would drift off into a peaceful slumber, and that boar he was expected to call a roomate would _always _wake him up. It wasn't like there was anything he could do about it, so he gave the closest bedpost a kick before flopping back onto his bedspread, his face (and consequently, his ears) stuffed into the fabric of his pillow.

'_I refuse to lose anymore sleep over this abhorrent idiot._' he thought to himself, clamping his eyes shut and digging his face further into his pillowcase. It worked for a while--he couldn't hear Ike's snoring anymore. He smirked into his pillow in triumph.

At last, sleep reached the prince again. He imagined Ike was still snoring, but he was too far gone to even care at this point. He smiled to himself as he slept.

However, much like the last time he had fallen asleep, something woke him up again. Not a noise, this time, but there was... _something_ that fell on his head. It didn't feel like an awful lot of something, but whatever it was, it also seemed to be on top of his back and his thighs. He cracked his eyes open and saw a pale red sheet over his own. Well that was odd. All of his sheets were blue. He supposed the only logical explanation was that they'd fallen from Ike's bed. Marth sighed and threw the unwanted sheet over his head so it was balled up in his lap. He was just about to fling it off in some random direction when a puffy comforter of the same shade starting slipping off the top bunk, too. Before the prince could squeak, the whole comforter rolled off the top bed and onto him, effectively squishing him. After a few minutes of laying under the fluffy red covering, Marth hatefully threw it off his face.

"This stupid _moron_!" Marth fumed, "I can't get any sleep because of him!"  
Marth continued his huffing, sitting up on his bed with his arms folded delicately. He scowled at the bottom of the bunk above him, wishing so badly that Ike would see it.

He was wrapped up in his own frustration until he heard more groaning coming from the man on the bed on top of his. The red-clad bunk creaked, as well. Marth twitched and leaned closer to the bed unconsciously.

"Mmmmmnnnn...." More groaning, more creaking. "No, don't go, babe..... It's so cold...."

More creaking.

Why did it sound like it was getting closer?

Marth just sat in bewilderment as his roomate tossed and turned in his bed, occasionally groaning to himself. He contemplated throwing the red sheets back up, but then opted to keep them just to see what Ike would say. He was morbidly curious. However, that turned out to be the wrong move. As a clueless prince Marth was sitting on his bed, just blinking and listening, his rather...large...roomate slipped right off his own bed and landed on Marth's with a loud creak.

Or rather, _Marth, _to be more specific.

The prince spluttered and seethed in the darkness, trying to wriggle out from accidental embrace. Ike could have his stupid sheets back! They weren't worth this! He was uncomfrotably slammed on his back--despite the mattress. It still hurt.

"Ike, you dope! Get off me!"

The mercenary didn't appear to hear him. He was too busy snoring like a boar and silently refusing to move even one inch off of Marth's warm was undoubtedly the color of Ike's sheets, and he just _couldn't _get any leverage on the taller man, thus leading to a humiliating catch between Ike and his mattress. Marth whacked him right on the top of his head, but it only led to the mercenary's face getting shoved into the skin of his exposed belly.

The prince heated up even more. "_IKE!_" He was nearly shouting now, kicking his legs and flailing around--doing anything he imagined would work to move his roomate off of him. '_This isn't right! He won't budge!_' Marth thought to himself as he wriggled some more, only to end up spilling a little pool of Ike's drool onto his sheets. '_A hundred and fifty-something pounds of deadweight?!_' He noticed Ike moving again, crawling up his body and spreading his legs around the prince's waist.

Marth was completely silent as Ike reached down and unzipped the jeans he had fallen asleep in, and even more moritfied as he started pulling down the younger male's sleeping-shorts and boxers.

This _had _to stop.  
_Now._

The prince made a rather risky move, with his hand groping around in places he didn't want to be in in total darkness, but he managed to find the mercenary's hand before finding anything...else. He grabbed Ike's hand, applying ample pressure to make it twitch and recoil. Surprisingly, the mercenary's eyelids fluttered open, and he blinked his surroundings into focus to find a rather hot and bothered prince underneath him, holding his hand dangerously close to the both males' crotches.

"Marth?" Ike asked sleepily, "What're you doing with my hand?"  
Ike continued to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes, when they widened with the inaccurate solution he came to.

"Marth... We're you--"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." The prince had already forseen the conclusion Ike would reach in his position, and had beat him to the answer. Ike chuckled and ruffled the prince's hair with his free hand.

"Wanna?" he asked, a feral smirk on his features.

And that had been that.

* * *

Lame little oneshot wtf. XD But I liked it enough to post it here, so voila. c:


End file.
